


Шаг в пустоту

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Шаги в темноту [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Все знают, кем был Мадара для Хаширамы. Но кто он для Тобирамы?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Шаги в темноту [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798963
Kudos: 24





	Шаг в пустоту

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то мы собирались написать предысторию к «Шагам в темноте» (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418887), но воображение завело нас не(на)много дальше.  
> На идею этого текста нас натолкнули легенды о бакэнэко.  
> Предупреждение: вольности в матчасти.

***  
Во взгляде Хаширамы, брошенном на Мито, читается такое недоумение, что Тобираме становится жаль молодую женщину.  
— Мито? — Хаширама устало трёт лоб. Его рука чуть подрагивает, на тыльной стороне кисти видны засохшие потёки грязи и крови. И непонятно, его ли это кровь или… — Почему ты здесь? Это опасно. Я объявил эвакуацию.  
Всё так. С момента нападения Мадары в Конохе введено военное положение. Гражданские и большая часть невоенизированного населения покинули деревню, а элитные отряды шиноби готовы в любой момент вступить в битву. Точнее, погибнуть в битве, потому что Учиха в сочетании с биджу — слишком грозный противник. Впрочем, теперь от этой угрозы осталась половина.  
В этом весь Хаширама. Он всегда пытается спасти всех, кого может. Гораздо эффективнее было бы мобилизовать все силы деревни и бросить их в бой — хотя бы в качестве отвлекающего маневра, но он предпочёл пойти один. Кому он на самом деле хотел дать шанс, Конохе или Учихе? Сложный вопрос, ведь Хаширама пытается спасти даже тех, кого не может.  
Нежный персиковый румянец блекнет, обнажая бессонные ночи и невыплаканные слёзы, но дочь Узумаки не позволяет обиде выплеснуться в словах. Во всяком случае — здесь, у всех на виду.  
— Потому что я твоя жена, Сенджу Хаширама, и представитель Узушио в Конохе. Я имею право быть здесь, и я… — она чуть запинается, то ли подавляя непрошеный всхлип, то ли подбирая слова. — И я тебя не брошу.  
Хаширама измученно улыбается и нежно касается ладонью её щеки.  
— Если что-то и даёт мне силы держаться, то только ты и твоя поддержка. Ты всегда рядом.  
Однако Тобирама отчего-то уверен, что растерянность в глазах брата была вызвана не тревогой о молодой супруге и даже не запредельной усталостью. Просто на какой-то безумный миг Хаширама совершенно позабыл о том, что, заключив в минувшем месяце союз с Узушио, он женился на Узумаки Мито.  
Сквозь раздражение пробивается жалость к брату. Вот что сотворил с ним Мадара. И тысячу раз справедливо то, что сотворил с Мадарой он сам. Увы, это произошло слишком поздно.

Это странный совет. Он собран скорее для успокоения советников Хокаге, чем для наставлений, которые они могли бы ему дать. Просто потому что никто не знает, что делать в такой ситуации.  
У ворот Конохи, скованный печатью подавления воли, оплетённый сетью гибких ветвей, дремлет девятихвостый. Пока его удерживает сила Хаширамы, но никому не хочется думать о моменте, когда она иссякнет. А она иссякнет — рано или поздно. Хаширама очень, очень устал, и эта ежесекундная незримая борьба изматывает его ещё больше. Счёт идёт на часы и скоро пойдёт на минуты. Самое безопасное место в стране Огня волей проклятого Учихи превратилось в бомбу замедленного действия. Пробуждение лиса станет концом Конохи — уничтожением всего, за что они заплатили кровью и тяжким трудом, крушением главного символа едва рождённого мира. Их мира.  
Тобирама бессильно стискивает кулаки. Зачем Мадара это сделал? Что за слепая жажда разрушения жила в нём все эти годы, чтобы вырваться на волю в самый неожиданный момент? Когда хрупкое равновесие было наконец-то достигнуто, когда люди почти поверили, что с Учихами можно сосуществовать… Сколько лживости, хитрости и ненависти нужно было носить в своём сердце, чтобы совершить столь чудовищный обман!  
— В конце концов, мы можем покинуть деревню, — произносит Рензо из клана Шимура и замолкает, когда взгляды присутствующих скрещиваются на нём, словно обнажённые клинки. Рензо — талантливый шиноби и умелый воин, но его клан славится скорее ловкостью, чем храбростью, а выживание ставит выше чести.  
Тобирама задыхается от возмущения. Покинуть деревню? Бросить всё, чего они добились, просто потому что чёртов Учиха слетел с катушек?!  
Эта же мысль приходит в голову остальным советникам, начинается возмущённый гвалт — и обрывается, когда Хаширама приподнимает руку, прося тишины. На раскрытой ладони до сих пор горит печать, начертанная кровью. По крайней мере, это его собственная кровь, можно не сомневаться. Сенджу не используют чужую жизнь, чтобы защитить себя.  
— Отступление для нас — последний путь, — тихо говорит Хаширама. — Мы уйдём, но только если не останется другого выхода.  
— Если мы уйдём, то проиграем Учихе, — бормочет себе под нос Танабэ Акио.  
Когда-то, ещё до Конохи, его клан объединился с Учихами, рассчитывая с их помощью очистить от набегов разбойников родные горы. Мадара тогда как раз сменил на посту лидера своего отца, и о нём уже шла слава самого сильного и самого жестокого шиноби на континенте. Дальнейшее доподлинно не знает никто, что произошло и кто кого предал, но сейчас, когда Учиха Мадара наконец повержен, Акио — последний представитель некогда процветавшего рода.  
«И даже если мы решим сдаться, не все сумеют уйти», — мысленно добавляет Тобирама. Освобождённый от древесной печати лис очнётся и успеет ударить в спину отступающим. Слишком мощное оружие выбрал враг, слишком стремительное, он достанет их даже из могилы.  
Почему, Мадара? Неужели ты был настолько безумен? Или ты так стремился умереть?  
— Но мы возвращаемся к вопросу, как нам быть сейчас, — напоминает Хаширама. Ресницы опускаются, пряча взгляд, и медленно, с видимым усилием поднимаются. Глаза Хокаге покрасневшие и сухие, воспалённые.  
Тобирама очень хочет что-нибудь сказать, предложить хоть какой-нибудь выход — пусть неидеальный, пусть требующий компромиссов и жертв — но половина приходящих в голову идей попросту глупа, а другую половину они уже обсудили. И отвергли.  
В деревне есть шиноби, владеющие печатью мгновенного распада, но применить её к хвостатому нельзя. Чакроотдача после его уничтожения будет такой силы, что сметёт деревню вместе со всеми, кто в ней находится. Договариваться с лисом смешно, а отпустить на все четыре стороны — глупо. Дипломатам Конохи не привыкать вести переговоры с самыми дикими кланами, однако невозможно договориться с комком ненависти и жажды разрушения. Получив свободу, лис не уйдёт, пока не разнесёт Коноху до основания. Чего и желал Учиха. Сам по себе лис не так опасен, как под властью безумца, но Конохе хватит и его одного.  
Учиха Мадара. Красноглазая тварь, выползшая откуда-то из тёмных времён, из кровавой бездны, когда весь мир был охвачен пламенем нескончаемой войны. Бывший враг, бывший союзник, воспоминания о котором вызывают мигрень и горечь на губах. Но и не думать — не получается.  
— Рикудо Сэннин одолел десятихвостого, разделив его на части, — невесть с чего заявляет сухонький старичок с длинной тронутой сединой бородой. Нобу из клана Узумаки, один из сопровождающих Мито.  
Тобирама с раздражением смотрит на новоявленного сородича. Только уважение к старшим удерживает его от грубого ответа. Да, согласно древним легендам и клановым преданиям, мудрец шести путей справился с небесным зверем, вот только никто из них, ныне живущих, не Рикудо Сэннин. Никто — даже Хаширама. Находясь в сознании, лис не даст себя разделить, а если делать это, пока он под контролем, пострадает тот, кто его удерживает. Ни одна деревня в здравом уме не пожертвует своим каге.  
— А нам-то что с того? — рявкает глава клана Инузука, не связанный с Узумаки ни узами почтения, ни узами родства.  
Посол Узушио хмурится. Сероватая кожа лба становится похожа на сморщенный пергамент.  
— Возможно, мы могли бы попытаться если не разделить его, то хотя бы ослабить и…  
— Запечатать, — подаёт голос сама Мито.  
О её присутствии уже успели забыть, и теперь супруга Хокаге вновь оказывается в центре внимания.  
Когда Хаширама вернулся в деревню, Тобирама зачем-то спросил у него, где Мадара. Лицо брата на миг исказилось, и он сказал только одно слово: «Уничтожен». Ожидаемый ответ, самый логичный поступок… Почему Тобирама ожидал, что Хаширама пощадит шиноби-отступника? Вероятно, потому что Хаширама всегда боролся не с Учихами, а за них. Он даже Изуне хотел помочь — и помог бы, если бы этот упрямец ему позволил. Но сегодня он наконец обрёл разум.  
Почему, Мадара… почему!  
Хаширама резко вскидывает почти упавшую на грудь голову.  
— Никакая печать не удержит хвостатого. Это лишь временная мера. Он — сама чакра, её неиссякаемый природный источник. Наши силы неспособны его обуздать.  
Мито кивает.  
— Чтобы сдержать такую мощь недостаточно одной печати. Необходим сосуд, в котором эта мощь будет заключена и замкнута при помощи печати. Пряча сокровища в сейф, мы не полагаемся на один лишь замок, каким бы прочным он ни был. Любой замок должны дополнять крепкие стены.  
Затуманенные усталостью глаза Хокаге светлеют, взгляд становится ясным, цепким. Перешёптывания со стороны советников стихают, а потом умолкают совсем. К людям постепенно приходит понимание.  
— До нас доходили слухи, что в Сунагакуре есть собственный хвостатый, надёжно запертый и скрытый ото всех, — осторожно замечает Тобирама. — Неведомом каким способом.  
Конечно, правильнее было бы сказать — не слухи, а донесения разведки, но сейчас вокруг слишком много лишних ушей, чтобы выдавать собственные тайны. Кроме того, способ и правда неведом.  
— Некогда Узушио тоже владело урной с запечатанным в ней биджу, — сообщает Мито. — Однако во время очередного ритуала обновления печати зверь сумел вырваться на волю и был утрачен.  
Цена союза с Узушио в один миг возрастает многократно.  
— Мито, знакома ли ты с печатями подобного рода? — с затаённой надеждой спрашивает жену Хаширама. — Такими, которые позволяют заточать хвостатых.  
— Разумеется, — без колебаний отвечает та. На мгновение Тобираме чудится в глубине её зеленоватых глаз торжество. Мито мягкая и податливая, словно вода, но не стоит забывать, что вода способна гасить огонь и обтачивать камень. — Как дочь лидера клана и наследница силы Узумаки я изучила все эти техники до единой. Но не всё так просто. Чем сильнее биджу, тем более хрупким становится сосуд, в который он помещён. И хрупкость эта возрастает с течением времени. Именно так моё селение когда-то потеряло своего биджу: жрецы не успели вовремя заменить истончившуюся священную урну, и он сумел её разбить. А в случае кьюби с самого начала будет недостаточно обычного глиняного сосуда, даже усиленного чакрой земли.  
И прежде чем взгляд Хаширамы разочарованно тускнеет, Мито тихо добавляет:  
— Лучшим сосудом для лиса станет живой шиноби. Тот, кто своей силой будет сдерживать ярость зверя. И кто, в отличие от глины, сможет непрерывно восстанавливаться.  
— Невозможно! — резко заявляет Шимура Рензо. — Мы не можем, мы не имеем права никого к такому…  
— Я сделаю это, — обрывает Мито, не дожидаясь конкретных возражений. — Я сама стану колыбелью для кьюби. Узумаки славятся огромным объёмом чакры, даже Сенджу не могут с нами в этом потягаться.  
«А ещё говорят, что Узумаки живучие, как лесные собаки», — внезапно всплывает в памяти недобрая поговорка. Тобирама хмурится. Происходящее всё меньше нравится ему.  
Мито уверена, что если сдержать смертельное наследие Мадары, заковав его в достаточно прочные оковы, деревня будет спасена. Она надеется, что если стереть из мира само воспоминание о Мадаре, Хаширама будет её любить. На этот раз Тобирама не может заставить себя пожалеть супругу брата. Приносимая ею жертва бесценна для Конохи и бессмысленна для самой Мито.  
Она сражается с мертвецом.  
Она проиграет. 

***  
Стук в дверь после полуночи изрядно разозлил бы, если бы Тобирама сейчас спал. Но он не спит. Несмотря на муторную тяжесть дня, навалившуюся на плечи, он так и не сумел заснуть. В мозгу, не давая покоя, неустанно ворочаются навязчивые мысли и образы.  
Ох, Мадара, неужели тебя так обуревала жажда крови? Чьей угодно, пусть даже и твоей…  
Стук повторяется. Тихий, какой-то обречённый. Тобирама поспешно выскакивает на порог, и тьма бросает ему в лицо ледяной порыв ветра, смешанного с дождём. Стоящий на крыльце Хаширама опирается плечом о стену дома. Он выглядит ещё более измученным, чем несколько часов назад, когда запечатал лиса в Мито. Скулы заострились, щёки запали, губы посерели и ввалились, как у глубокого старца. Тобираму пронзает ужасная мысль, что, несмотря на все их усилия, лис вырвался. Но где тогда вопли, грохот, зарево пожаров…  
— Хвостатый… — начинает он, и Хаширама жестом останавливает вопрос.  
— Всё в порядке. С лисом всё в порядке.  
Тобирама чувствует, как слабнут колени, а по спине прокатывается волна облегчения, плавящая позвоночник. Он делает шаг назад, пропуская брата в дом.  
— Заходи.  
Хаширама качает головой.  
— Я не… Тобирама, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Тревога вновь сдавливает сердце.  
— В чём дело?  
Хаширама опускает голову, то ли рассматривая что-то у своих ног, то ли больше не в силах держаться прямо. Его трясёт на холодном, сыром ветру. Ему нужно в дом, в тепло. Тобирама прикидывает, как бы половчее затащить брата внутрь. Там, на кухне, он сможет приготовить ему тонизирующий напиток и убедиться, что Хаширама в норме. Беглое сканирование чакры не выявило других проблем, кроме чудовищного истощения, но нужен более тщательный осмотр.  
— Я должен… Понимаешь, он всё ещё там… Нужно что-нибудь сделать… нужно позаботиться…  
— О чём ты? — глухо спрашивает Тобирама, хотя какая-то его часть уже всё поняла.  
— Мадара, — выдыхает брат. — Мадара остался там… где мы сражались.  
Значит, Учихи не забрали тело. Никто не забрал. Мадара получил именно то, чего заслуживал, оказавшись в одиночестве не только при жизни, но и после смерти.  
— Мы должны что-нибудь сделать, — просит Хаширама.  
Тобирама давит вспыхнувшее раздражение. Он и сам чудовищно устал за этот сумасшедший день, у него болит голова и всё бесит — особенно перспектива хоронить Учиху, который едва не похоронил всю деревню. Но оставить брата один на один с этой обязанностью он тоже не может. И потом, не мог же Хаширама после всего открыто притащить тело Мадары в Коноху.  
— Ладно, — бросает Тобирама. — Идём.  
Хаширама стискивает его ладонь такими же ледяными, как заливающий лицо дождь, пальцами.  
— Только я… я не могу, Тобирама… просто не могу!  
Несколько секунд Тобирама тупо смотрит в перекошенное лицо брата. До него медленно доходит. От возмущения перехватывает горло, он уже готов выйти из себя, но ещё один взгляд на восково-бледную маску отчаяния заставляет сдержаться. Хаширама имеет право на эту слабость. Сегодня он потерял того, кому верил, и навеки изменил ту, что верила ему. Он… не виноват.  
— Я сделаю это, — бессознательно повторяет Тобирама чужие слова. — Но сначала я заберу его в свою лабораторию.  
В конце концов, он тоже… имеет право. Ему всегда хотелось исследовать на практике шаринган — объект ненависти и вожделения множества кланов, средоточие силы Учих и источник их же безумия. Однако проще было бы сразу объявить Учихам войну, чем попросить у них на опыты труп соклановца. А раз уж выпала такая возможность… Глупо пропадать ценному материалу. От Мадары отказался собственный клан, никто из них не станет возражать. Хотя бы потому, что ничего не узнает.  
Хаширама зябко обнимает себя за плечи.  
— Зачем? — шепчет он.  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — честно отвечает Тобирама. Как-то раз он в шутку сказал, что мечтает заполучить Мадару себе в пациенты, чтобы изучить его глаза, но сейчас это прозвучит совсем иначе. Да и воспринято будет… по-другому. В груди растекается холодное, злое бессилие.  
Почему, Мадара, чёрт бы тебя побрал!  
Хаширама поднимает на него мокрые, несчастные глаза, тяжело сглатывает и кивает.  
— Хорошо. Если это нужно для Конохи. Но потом ты…  
— Разумеется.  
Хаширама отворачивается, собираясь уходить, и Тобирама спрашивает, глядя в широкую спину, обтянутую насквозь промокшим хаори. Не смог спросить в лицо, но теперь слова жгут язык и рвутся наружу.  
— Как ты думаешь, зачем он это сделал? Я имею в виду… побег из Конохи, лис, нападение…  
Брат вздрагивает, потом горестно вздыхает:  
— Больше всего на свете я хотел бы это понять, Тобирама. Но я не понимаю.  
На миг внутри вскипает раздражение, даже в затылке холодеет, а за сомкнутыми веками вспыхивает ослепительно-белый свет. Тобираме хочется встряхнуть Хашираму, хочется крикнуть ему, что нельзя до бесконечности прятаться от проблем, даже если тебе неизвестны их решения. Его лучший друг мёртв, жена стала чудовищем… ничего из этого не пройдёт и не исчезнет наутро, подобно ночному летнему ливню! Он закусывает губу и жмурится, не позволяя себе произнести то, о чём завтра наверняка пожалеет и от чего им обоим станет только хуже.

***  
Лицо Мадары непривычно спокойно, расслабленно. В памяти Тобирамы оно всегда было искажено ехидной усмешкой или оскалом ярости, но сейчас резкие черты сгладились и кажутся почти красивыми. Тёмные ресницы плотно сомкнуты, в них блестят крошечные капли дождя, напоминая слёзы, которых Учиха никогда ни по кому не проливал. Даже по брату. Он предпочитал проливать кровь.  
Полгода назад в одной из стычек с мятежными кланами, которые на тот момент ещё оставались в стране, Мадара получил глубокую резаную рану в правый бок. Процесс регенерации запаздывал из-за перерасхода чакры, и испуганный Хаширама притащил окровавленного друга в госпиталь. Тобирама помнит, как Учиха презрительно смотрел на него, сидя на операционном столе, пока Тобирама наспех накладывал швы. Потом он заявил, что своими ногами ни за что не пришёл бы на живодёрню, устроенную младшим Сенджу. Что ж, он и сейчас… не пришёл.  
Тобирама берётся за скальпель и начинает резать заскорузлый от крови и грязи плащ. Расколотая броня осталась где-то там, на поле битвы. Вместе с оружием. Он не стал разыскивать ни то, ни другое.  
Констатация смерти не требуется. Можно сразу приступать.  
Отвернувшись от стола, Тобирама набирает в миску тёплой воды, достаёт несколько одноразовых губок и салфетки. Холод в груди тяжелеет, растёт. Отчего? Он делал это десятки, если не сотни раз. Он шиноби, он исследователь, а это — всего лишь тело, которому наплевать, что с ним будет. Если честно, Мадара и при жизни не очень-то о себе заботился. Клан воинов, воспринимающих как оружие даже собственные тела. Неудивительно, что Хаширама хотел, чтобы Учихи жили в Конохе — лучшей защиты нельзя себе и представить. Ага. До момента, пока у одного из защитников не съедет крыша. И всё-таки… почему Мадара восстал против Конохи? Казалось, он и сам к ней привязан. Была ли эта привязанность фальшью? Слишком умелая фальшь, слишком похожая на правду. Учихи не особо хорошие актёры, буйный темперамент быстро выдаёт то, что они пытаются скрыть.  
Смочив губку водой, Тобирама начинает медленно стирать кровь и грязь с белоснежной кожи.  
У него есть теория о проклятии Учих, вызванном могуществом их глаз, но договор с Сенджу Мадара подписал после смерти Изуны. Если бы его мания зашла так далеко уже тогда, не было бы никакого союза. А если не тогда, то почему сейчас?  
Глядя на мраморно-белое в холодном свете ламп тело, Тобирама вспоминает сплетни, что ходили по деревне о Хокаге и его верном военачальнике. Мало кто решался открыто произнести это вслух, но знали практически все. Или догадывались. Он тоже догадывался, отчаянно стараясь не знать, хотя Хаширама и не скрывался толком.  
На какой-то миг с разума будто спадает пелена.  
Да нет же, нет… Не может всё быть так просто и так глупо. Однако здесь и сейчас, рядом с окровавленным телом любовника своего брата, Тобирама с горчащей ясностью понимает, что — может. Такова оказалась цена за поддержку Узумаки.  
На что ты надеялся, Мадара? Как можно быть способным убить человека сотней способов, в том числе без чакры и оружия, и при этом оставаться таким наивным?  
Горло сжимается от спазма. Ему невыносимо находиться здесь, в этом подвале, в ватной тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим плеском воды и дыханием — только его дыханием. Хочется бросить всё и сбежать. Смешно. Глупо. Перед ним Мадара! Тварь, не знавшая ни сочувствия, ни жалости, психованный маньяк, одержимый битвой ради битвы, угроза Конохе… угроза всему миру! Шиноби, от которого отказались все, включая родной клан. Даже Учихи не смогли вынести его жестокости и безумия. Тобирама был бы рад остановиться на этой мысли, но размышления текут дальше, словно вышедшая из берегов река, без направления и контроля. Перед ним тело, из которого ушли вся ярость и боль. Вся жизнь. Острые ключицы, костяк широких плеч, рельефно выступающие мускулы груди и глубокая тёмная рана, оставленная клинком Хаширамы... Веки оттенка мрамора холодны и неподвижны. Пылавший за ними дьявольский огонь угас.  
Неловко сжатый в руке скальпель соскальзывает и впивается в плоть. Его собственную, живую плоть. Порез отдаётся горячей болью. Тобирама почти растерянно смотрит на алую струйку, стекающую по внутренней стороне ладони, наполняя и смазывая линии на ней. Таких оплошностей с ним уже много лет не случалось. Он очень, очень давно не ранил по неосторожности сам себя.  
Он вдруг понимает, что слишком устал сегодня. Даже если заставить себя начать работу, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Он ошибётся, чего-нибудь не заметит, не вовремя поспешит, испортит… материал. Нужно хотя бы несколько часов сна, чтобы вернуть рукам твёрдость, а мыслям ясность. Вот так. Немного отдыха, а утром он начнёт исследование. Заодно все идиотские теории из головы испарятся. 

Тобирама вытирает руки, гасит свет и, пошатываясь, поднимается обратно в дом. Немного стихший пару часов назад ливень вновь усилился, ветер резко бьёт в окна.  
Внезапно ему слышится какой-то странный звук. Поначалу он даже не понимает, что это, но постепенно обострившийся слух различает за шумом дождя истошное кошачье мяуканье. Кошек в Конохе много. Тобирама не помнит, когда они успели заполонить деревню, хотя кто-то поговаривает, что это случилось в точности после переселения Учих. Странные слухи. Кошки ведь не шакалы, верно?  
Кот на улице продолжает вопить. Судя по всему, он не под окном — в кустах, где было бы логично заводить любовные песни другой крикливой заразе, — а на крыльце. Тобирама роется в памяти, соображая, выбросил ли рыбные очистки от вчерашнего ужина. Вроде выбросил. Во всяком случае, его нюх не улавливает никакого постороннего запаха. Разве что слабый, едва уловимый запах крови. Очередной кошачий возглас, одновременно жалобный и требовательный, заставляет шагнуть к двери. Когда Тобирама распахивает её, кот, вопреки ожиданиям, не бросается прочь, во тьму. Уставившись на человека немигающим ярко-жёлтым взглядом, он издаёт ещё один звук, чуть тише, в нём угадывается вопрос. Облепившая тощие бока шерсть такая мокрая и грязная, что трудно определить цвет.  
— Ну и чего тебе надо? — зачем-то спрашивает Тобирама.  
Украшенное неровно заросшим шрамом ухо дёргается. Кот молчит.  
Можно подумать, кто-то всерьёз ожидал ответа.  
— Ладно, заходи, — хмуро разрешает Тобирама. Его никогда не заботила судьба коноховских блохастых комков шерсти, но именно этого наглого бродягу ему становится иррационально жаль. Не иначе, ещё одно последствие усталости. — Но если вздумаешь напакостить в доме, быть тебе ковриком в лаборатории. Понял? — добавляет он, когда ночной гость беззвучно проскальзывает через порог.  
Естественно, кот не отвечает. И даже не оглядывается. Принюхивается — должно быть, улавливает запах крови, витающий в воздухе, наклоняет грязную морду вниз, не то вновь обнюхивая, не то оглядывая доски пола. И тянется всем телом, демонстрируя свалявшуюся шерсть.  
Тобирама вздыхает. Впрочем, зачем ему такой ободранный коврик? 

Рыбных очистков на кухне и правда нет, зато находится немного сушёного мяса и пара рисовых лепёшек. Несмотря на то, что весь день у него во рту не было ни крошки, Тобираме даже смотреть не хочется на еду, поэтому всё достаётся хвостатому попрошайке. Тот отсутствием аппетита не страдает и меньше чем за минуту уничтожает подношение. Потом начинает неторопливо вылизывать лапу, время от времени бросая в сторону человека деланно равнодушный взгляд. Слегка обсохшая клочковатая шерсть оказывается чёрно-белой, с рыжими подпалинами.  
Тобирама решает не замечать намёк.  
— Всё, теперь спать, — командует он сам себе и выходит из кухни, начиная раздеваться ещё по пути в спальню. Ноги с трудом отрываются от пола, словно икры оплетают сетки, наполненные камнями. Припухшие веки ноют и так и норовят сомкнуться.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Тобирама устало вытягивается на матрасе. Сейчас, когда он перестал двигаться и замер в тишине пустой комнаты, бушующий на улице ливень становится громче, отчётливее. Стук капель по крыше сливается в прерывистый грохот, стены поскрипывают под резкими атаками ветра.  
Словно спасённая от ярости человека деревня рушится под яростью стихии.  
И весь мир — рушится.  
В полумраке, разбавленном слабым светом масляной лампы, вспыхивают жёлтые точки кошачьих глаз.  
— Ах ты, зараза, — бормочет Тобирама. Надо бы выставить пушистого засранца в коридор, но шевелиться неохота. И вообще ничего неохота, в конце этого дня он способен только лежать, глядя на тени от веток на полу, дёргающиеся в диком танце.  
— Только до утра, — строго напоминает Тобирама.  
Кот не возражает, принимаясь возиться с чем-то в углу. Наверное, устраивает себе постель из найденной на полу одежды. Плевать. Не сейчас.  
Где-то в отдалении, у границы леса, вплотную подступающего к окраинам деревни, слышится глухой стук. Должно быть, рухнуло подточенное непогодой дерево.  
Отвернувшись к стене, Тобирама проваливается в сон. Ему снится влажная, с пряным запахом шерсть, в которую он утыкается лицом. А может, не шерсть. Может, чьи-то волосы — жёсткие, влажные, душистые.

***  
К утру дождь стихает. Когда Тобирама просыпается, в приоткрытое окно вливаются лучи солнца. Мокрая ветка жимолости роняет на подоконник тяжёлые капли, но это единственное напоминание о вчерашний непогоде. Тобирама подходит к окну, недоверчиво оглядывая яркие скаты крыш и посвежевшую зелень у обочин. Никаких изменений. Никаких разрушений. Он почти готов поверить, что ночная буря была ещё одним странным сном.  
Кота в доме, конечно же, уже нет. Должно быть, удрал через окно на поиски новой добычи. Эти звери редко задерживаются надолго в одном месте. Их не прельщает тёплый угол и миска с пищей, когда где-то там, за порогом, ждут противники, которых можно победить, и территории, которые можно освоить. Вылитые Учихи. Возможно, Хаширама совершил ошибку, приручив Мадару и поселив его в Конохе.  
Разбухшее дерево рамы протестующе скрипит, когда Тобирама с усилием захлопывает окно. Ему откровенно плевать на приблудного паршивца. Ещё чего не хватало — волноваться о каком-то коте, коих в деревне и так больше, чем следует.  
Просидев полчаса на кухне, но так и не сумев впихнуть в себя ничего, что обозначило бы завтрак, Тобирама спускается в лабораторию. Он по-прежнему не знает, как быть. За ночь нежелание проводить над Мадарой опыты не только не уменьшилось, но переросло в устойчивое отторжение. Не потому, что эксперименты оскорбят память умершего или нарушает его покой — такими суевериями Тобирама не страдает уже много лет. Ему просто отвратительно видеть Мадару в последний раз… таким. Хочется сохранить хотя бы в памяти…  
Сущий бред, в общем.  
В висок почти привычно стукается вопрос, почему же Мадара сорвался, а следом за ним, уже больнее, бьёт против воли найденный ответ.  
И отчего — отчего! — Хаширама ничего не понял? А вот это уже не бред, но совершенно ненужные мысли. Пустые сожаления. Он никогда не осуждал брата и не собирается делать этого впредь. Хаширама действовал на благо Конохи, это было всем очевидно. Всем — кроме Мадары. Тобирама уверен, если бы не Мито, был бы другой союз и другой срыв, ведь Учихи, как коты, отказываются от владения всем миром в обмен на владение одним человеком, требуя принадлежать себе полностью, без остатка.  
Почему, Мадара, почему ты выбрал _его_ …  
_Я_ бы никогда от тебя не отказался.  
Шевеление впереди, за распахнутой дверью, заставляет вздрогнуть и споткнуться о порог. Тобирама вцепляется в косяк, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, и с возмущением таращится на вчерашнего кота, невесть как пролезшего в запертую комнату. Воистину, эти вездесущие твари совсем как… А может, не запертую? Он совершенно не помнит, поворачивал ли сейчас в замке ключ, хотя достал его из кармана и сжимает в руке. Обыденное действие, настолько дошедшее до автоматизма, что мозг попросту не фиксирует его.  
Незваный гость сидит на лабораторном столе рядом с Мадарой. Кончик лохматого хвоста нервно подёргивается туда-сюда. Шерсть на загривке вздыблена. Заметив хозяина дома, кот встаёт и легко перепрыгивает через труп, не сводя с Тобирамы наглого жёлтого взгляда. Тобирама собирается гневно рявкнуть, замахнуться, может, даже швырнуть в кота чем-нибудь, но давится словами и замирает, когда Мадара приподнимается на холодной жестяной поверхности.


End file.
